Uang Sepuluh Ribu Rupiah
by Akita Rei
Summary: Naruto mau patungan buat kerja kelompok. Tapi, uangnya udah habis. Dia mau minta uang sama sang mama. Mengingat sang mama sangat 'hemat', apa siasat Naruto untuk mendapatkan uang sepuluh ribu rupiah dari sang mama? RnR, please?


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Humor(garing)/Friendship(gak kerasa)  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE, abal, aneh, typo(s)****, dll**

**TIDAK SUKA? TIDAK USAH BACA!  
><strong>**Yang suka?  
><strong>**Happy Reading**

**:::**

**Uang Sepuluh Ribu Rupiah**

**Created by: Maika Rei Hoshina**

**:::**

Jam tiga sore di waktu setempat. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan kemeja putih dan celana merah baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Anak kelas enam sekolah dasar yang sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

"Hoy! Naruto! Kamu masih ada sisa uang nggak?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Nggak. Uangku udah abis. Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Dodol. Kita kan mau kerja kelompok! Aah! Gimana, sih!" protes Sakura. Satu-satunya cewek yang pulang barengan geng Naruto.

"Kalo uangmu habis, kamu mau patungan pake apa? Daun?" tanya Sasuke tenang. Agak khawatir sebenarnya. Takut kalau nanti malah uangnya yang dipakai buat ngutang.

"Hadoohh! Gimana, yah... hmm..." kata Naruto sambil berfikir. Dari ekspesi mukanya sih, keliatannya gitu.

"Gimana kalo kita balik dulu. Kita minta uang dulu, baru patungan buat beli bahan-bahannya," usul Neji yang ternyata lebih cepat berfikir daripada Naruto.

"Tunggu! Kita patungannya berapa dulu?" tanya Kiba pada yang lainnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan catatan dari tasnya, "Hmm, kalo dihitung-hitung sih... total bahannya lima puluh ribu," jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan catatannya kembali kedalam tas.

"Berarti, sepuluh ribu per orang. Bisa?" balas Sakura sambil menatap keempat cowok di sekelilingnya.

"Bisaaaa!"

Akhirnya, kelima anak itu–Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji dan Sakura– pun pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mari kita buntutin Naruto.

Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Di jalan, dia berfikir. Bagaimana caranya 'menyuap' mamanya yang agak pelit itu. Dia berfikir keras... berfikir... berfikir... berfikiiir...

"Permisii, aaku tak mau kalao aaku dimaduuh! Pulangkan sajaah pada oolang tuakuuu..."

Terdengar suara kece-kece nan kere-kere seperti suara banci ngamen!

'Gah! Lagi pusing mikir, malah diganggu! Dasar banci sialaaaaan!' kata Naruto di dalam hati. Mengutuk sang banci tak berdosa(?) itu.

"Nggopekh dongh! Mas! Nggopekh dongh! Nengh!" kata banci itu sambil colek-colek Naruto kegatelan. Banci itu berambut hitam panjang lurus dengan baju ala penari ular yang sok seksi.

"Aaahh! Diem coba lo! Ganggu aja!" bentak Naruto sambil men_deathglare_ sang banci.

"Iiiihh! Gimana siih pelit amath bok! Eike kan udah ngehibur! Gimana siih!" protes banci itu sambil peluk-peluk tangan Naruto.

Naruto merinding disko lalu segera cabut dari tempat itu dan melesat ke rumahnya.

**:::**

Kebetulan, sang mama Naruto–Kushina– lagi duduk-duduk santai di teras rumahnya. Segera saja Naruto melancarkan aksinya yang abal-abal itu.

"Mamaaaaa!" sapa Naruto sambil mendekati Kushina.

"Ehh! Naruto, kamu udah pulang," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Mama! Mama! Mama mau kasih aku uang sepuluh ribu rupiah, nggak?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Wajah Kushina yang tadinya cerah jadi mendung dan cemberut.

"Buat apaaa? Mama lagi nggak punya duit!" ujar Kushina ketus. Naruto menyeringai dan melancarkan aksinya.

"Ah! Kalo mama ngasih aku uang sepuluh ribu rupiah, nanti aku kasih tau tadi pagi papa ngomong apa sama Bibi Anko!" kata Naruto santai. Inilah rencana Naruto yang kayaknya bakal berhasil.

"Hah! Masa'? Emang papa ngomong apa? Nih! Nih! Uang sepuluh ribunya, nih! Nah! Kasih tau papa ngomong apa?" kata Kushina antusias sambil menyerahkan uang sepuluh ribu dari saku dasternya.

"Umm... ungg... tadi pagi papa ngomong gini... Bibi! Tolong cuciin mobiil!" Naruto berkata begitu lalu berlari pergi. Cabuuutt!

"Heh? Naruto? NAARUUUTOOOOOOO!"

**:::**

Setelah agak jauh dari rumahnya, Naruto segera menelepon Kiba.

"_**Halo? Kiba?"**_

"_**Ya? Naruto? Apaan?"**_

"_**Kita kumpul dimana nih! Aku udah dapet uang buat patungannya!"**_

"_**Duh! Maaf, Naruto! Tadi aku udah nelepon temen-temen, katanya Sasuke ada les piano, Sakura nemenin neneknya berobat, Neji ke kondangan sama Hinata, terus aku harus bantuin Kak Hana bersihin kandang Akamaru! Jadi... jaa!"**_

–_**tuut... tuut... tuut...–**_

"O-ow... gimana nih..." gumam Naruto sambil menatap layar _handphone_nya

"Naaruutooooooo! Kemari kaaaauuuu!" kata Kushina sambil berlari kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Huwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**:::**

**Tamat(dengan teramat gajenya)**

**:::**

A/GN(Author's Gaje Note): Hai haaaiii! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! Rei Chan de Little Devil alias Rima de Lonely Queen alias Choco n Late alias Maika Rei Hoshina.*tebar-tebar mawar*

Inilah fic gajelas saya yang lain. Saya publish di detik-detik menjelang Ujian Nasional(lebay). Ya, saya baru UN sekarang. Pasti tau, kan? Anak kelas berapa yang UN bulan Mei? :D sama dengan Naruto yang ada di fic ini! XD

Ada yang tau siapa banci di fic ini? Jawab dong lewat **review**! XD  
>Punya unek-unek tentang fic ini ataupun author yang bikin fic ini? Sampaikan juga lewat <strong>review<strong>!  
>Katakan apapun yang kalian pikirkan terhadap fic ini lewat <strong>review<strong>!  
><strong>Review please?<br>**


End file.
